


His Crabby Obsession

by Aqua879Kitty



Category: Metal Fight Beyblade | Beyblade: Metal Fusion
Genre: Agony, F/M, Hate, Healing, Hurt, Love, beyblade - Freeform, what even is this?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4719656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua879Kitty/pseuds/Aqua879Kitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ringo Sasuya has had her heart broken by her ex, Gingka Hagane who betrayed her. Now, she strays away from guys and attacks any guy who goes near her; but there's one guy who is persistent, Tetsuya Watarigani. Can he break through her shield and befriend her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting the Crab Boy

_Tap...Tap.....Tap...._  
  
Ringo listened to the sound of the rain hitting the window of the apartment complex that she shared with her room mate, Amiku Hawks. This girl, also had a dark past like she did. Ringo was the only one who knew. She had stopped bey battling several months ago due to an unfortunate event with her ex boyfriend Gingka Hagane. Because of him, she hated all boys as well as bey battling. He ruined the sport for her and she sealed herself into shield to protect herself from getting hurt again.  
  
"Man... He completely ruined it for me.." Ringo huffed, she hated being stuck inside on any day. She would rather be out flirting just to annoy Gingka. She thought of that as revenge.  
  
"Ah... It'll get better one day" Amiku responded, closing the front door. She had just gotten back from a battle with Kyoya.  She sighed, knowing it wouldn't be long before he challenged her again.   
  
"Yea, right." Ringo replied. "As if that would ever happen."  
  
"Who knows, maybe it will....What happened between you and Gingka anyway? You never told me."  
  
Ringo plopped onto the couch, sighing. "Well, it started when he went to go stop Lightning L Drago from reawakening again."  She paused. "Gingka and I got into a battle with someone named Ryuga. During which, the battle became too dangerous.....And..... Gingka abandoned me to fend for myself!"  
  
"Ouch" Amiku flinched. "That guy? He always seems so happy, I never imagined he'd do that."  
  
"Well, he did!" Ringo snapped. Ringo always had a bad temper, as shown when she beat up any guy who came near her. Amiku was the same way, although it was just instinct for her. She didn't mean to hurt anyone, but whenever someone touched her, she automatically retaliated by hurting them.   
  
"Okay, calm down!" Amiku replied. She was one of the only ones who could handle Ringo's attitude. She remembered she had to go buy groceries. "Hey, I need to go to the store, wanna come with me?"  
  
"Eh... Sure...Anything to cure my boredom." Ringo replied.  She got out her rain coat and put it on, zippering it up and pulling her hood over her pink hair.    
  
The two girls left the apartment, locking the door behind them. ON the way down to the supermarket, Amiku bumped into someone. Someone Ringo instantly recognized and didn't like.  
  
"Hey, watch where your going! I'll make you pay for that!"   
  
Amiku glared. "I think your the one who wasn't watching where you were going!" She snapped back,   
  
As the two were arguing Ringo noticed something in the bushes. She scowled. "What do YOU want?!" She snapped.  
  
 _Oh, crab! I've been discovered_  
  
"Nothing" Came the meek response. The boy emerged from the bushes. He had long wavy hair that framed his face like seaweed. His bangs hid his eyes, and Ringo thought it looked a bit shady.   
  
"Who are you?!"   
  
"Me? I'm Tetsuya, crab "   
  
Ringo glared at him. " Why are you following me?"  
  
"No reason."  
  
"Obviously, there has to be a reason, otherwise you wouldn't be sneaking around, stalking me!"  
  
Tetsuya meekly ignored her, watching the bey battle occurring in front of them. He knew Ringo wanted to strangle him for ignoring her.   
  
Amiku sent L Drago flying from the battle. "I win."  
  
Ryuga picked up his bey and growled. "I'll be back!" With that, he ran off.  
  
....  
  
Later that night, Ringo was having a tantrum, freaking out. "WHY IS THAT TETSUYA FOLLOWING ME AROUND?!"  
  
Amiku grunted. "Maybe he likes you?"   
  
"No way, we just met! I can't stand him."  
  
"Ugh, then tell him to leave you alone."  
  
"It's probably pointless, that guy won't listen anyway."  
  
Ringo walked to her room and plopped on the bed.


	2. Late Night Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After beating Ryuga, Ringo and Amiku go back home, but only hours later two guys none other then Tetsuya and Ryuga break in. Ringo has no choice but to have a small chat with Tetsuya.

Sometime in the middle of the night, Both Amiku and Ringo woke up with the sense that someone had broken into their apartment. Amiku and Ringo both got out of their beds and snuck out of their rooms as quietly as possible to see who had gotten into the apartment. Amiku gasped as she saw who it was. "You really are a stalker!"  
  
Who she yelled at happened to be Ryuga. He had the most wicked grin plastered on his face that Amiku had ever seen. "What do you want?"  
  
"I told you I'd be back!"  
  
"It's midnight!"  
  
Ringo went to turn on the lights, when she saw Tetsuya she yelled. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" to which Ringo retaliated by strangling Tetsuya. "You do realize I was using you, right?!"  
  
"Holy Crab!" Tetsuya gasped, struggling to get out of her grib. He managed to escape and glared at her. "I don't care! It's the only way I can talk to you, since I can't talk to you in public, crab."  
  
"Why are you stalking me?! I could have killed you!"  
  
"But you didn't" Tetsuya retorted, rubbing his sore neck.  
  
 _Man, this guy is persistent..._  
  
"Look, your persistent, I'll give you that. But I don't trust you." Ringo said.  She leaned against the frame of her bedroom door.  
  
Tetsuya smirked lightly, his eyes hidden under his brown hair. "Oh, don't worry, crab. You'll learn to trust me eventually.  
  
The door to Amiku's room opened suddenly and Amiku flicked Ryuga on the couch. "You can stay, but not in my room!"  
  
"That was rude!" Ryuga said ribbing his head.  
  
Ringo sighed. "There's a reason why I can't trust guys."  
  
"Why is that, crab?"  
  
Ringo crossed her arms, looking at Tetsuya. "A little while ago, I was dating Gingka Hagane. We went to infiltrate Dark Nebula's headquarters, and we ran into Ryuga, that guy there." Ringo said pointing to Ryuga sitting on the couch. "The battle got pretty heated and he abandoned me.. I was so angry that I gave up bey battling and broke up with him. I harbored a hatred for all guys ever since.  
  
"I see.." Tetsuya said.  
  
"I don't understand.. Why are you following me?" Ringo asked.  
  
"I have my reasons, crab." Tetsuya replied. "Mainly, I just want to be your friend."   
  
"Why would you want to be my friend? I beat you up every time you come near me."    
  
Tetsuya shrugged. "That's another story for another day"


End file.
